


You're safe

by language_of_green



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Adrenaline, Chapter 317, Comfort, Fear, M/M, guan shan's pov, idk how to do tags, it literally made me publish my first fic, this update is everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/language_of_green/pseuds/language_of_green
Summary: The grip was too tight, almost bruising. And the hand was rougher, wider, different. After all the time they had spent together, He Tian touching and taking, showing no concern for any of his boundaries, Guan Shan knew what He Tian’s touch felt like. Knew what it was like to be felt by him.It wasn't this.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 531





	You're safe

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I've been reading 19 days since 2017, and I've always been someone who kinda sticks behind the scenes and reads other fics but never writes her own. This is by far my favorite fandom, and after 3 years I'm publishing my own fic :') I really hope you enjoy it, and please leave a kudos or comment of you like it!

The moment the hand hit his shoulder Guan Shan had an insult ready. He wasn't in the mood for any more of He Tian’s bullshit. _Fucker, thought I told you not to follow me._

But the grip was too tight, almost bruising. And the hand was rougher, wider, different. After all the time they had spent together, He Tian touching and taking, showing no concern for any of his boundaries, Guan Shan knew what He Tian’s touch felt like. Knew what it was like to be felt by him.

It wasn't this.

The second Guan Shan turned and saw a glimpse of white, he knew. Fear pooled in his stomach, a thick, churning thing searing at his insides.

“Nice studs”

She Li would know they were from He Tian. Would know, and would see them as a label. A stamp of ownership. They weren’t. The hand turned him so his back touched the wall. She Li waited longer than necessary to remove it and run it down the front of Guan Shan’s chest. Adjusting his shirt. Killing time.

“I nearly forgot I punched you holes in the ears”

A warning. _Studs or no, don't forget who was first. Don't forget who you owe. Don't forget who really owns you._

It had Guan Shan shaking. Fists trembling as he gripped his bag. His eyes met yellow ones.

“What the hell do you want”

His voice didn't betray him, not a stutter. Small mercies.

She Li said something about coming along, but he wasn't listening. He needed to get away, he needed a distraction, he needed an out. He needed He Tian.

Guan Shan’s hands gripped the straps of his bag. This wasn't the time to cower. She Li would never expect him to fight back. So he did.

The element of surprise was his only advantage, but as soon as She Li’s hands were gone he ran. He knew where he needed to go, feet moving automatically back toward the platform. Stumbling when She Li grazed him with just enough force to send him to the ground. He panted heavily, air rushing through his nostrils as he sprinted to the escalator. Fuck it if this one was going up.

Eyes wide, lungs burning he saw them. Watched as Jian Yi’s shocked face met his own, Zhan Zheng Xi’s startled eyes trained on the boys behind him. He Tian, _He Tian, He TianHeTianHeTian._

He heard the warning for the doors, heard She Li on his heels, heard the officer behind them order to stop running. But all he could focus on was He Tian. Get through the doors, get to him, you’ll be safe.

The last warning for the doors sounded and with a final lunge Guan Shan crashed into He Tian. Relief washed over him, adrenaline making his heart pound as his fingers scrambled for something to cling onto. A grip that would bruise, but was all he could do to try and stop the tremors, The what-ifs that clouded his mind. The fear of almost being caught.

Guan Shan felt He Tian’s arms wrap around him, one hand coming to rest on the back of his neck, pulling him closer, reassuring. It was over, for now at least. He felt him move his other arm, making a gesture through the window before bringing it back and pulling Guan Shan impossibly closer. Rubbing shapes into the fabric of his shirt before dropping his head and whispering in his ear.

_I'm here. I’ve got you. You’re safe._

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! It's my first fic so please leave any constructive criticism, I'd really appreciate it! I'm so glad OX is back and doing well and I can't wait for the next update. Crossing my fingers for a continuation of this scene. Bye till next time <3


End file.
